Angels Touch
by VictorVendetta
Summary: PitxIke boy/boy YAOI Don't like, don't read. First fic. HAS A PLOT yay! Rated for suggestive themes, nothing graphic, unless I put something sour in and SWEARING.
1. 0: Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to Sega or Nintendo etc…etc..., obviously, doesn't belong to me, so get off my back…

WARNING!! YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, M/M, BOY BOY LOVE, if any (which would be all) of the previous mentioned bothers you in any sort of fashion, don't read the fic. I'm not forcing you to read it, so don't feel like you are obliged to run through the story and flame me for my taste. :P enough ranting.

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Prologue

Pit never knew why he always stared at 'him' that way. It just seemed like a great way to pass the time when he wasn't busy brawling with the other contestants, or practicing to brawl with other contestants (That tended to happen a lot these days.) Yeah, life didn't seem to favor Pit right now, he barely ever had a chance to talk with 'him' (which Pit was desperate to do, he _really_ wanted to get to know 'him' better.) Whenever Pit did try to talk, he normally could only say "hi" before getting really nervous. He managed today, however, to at least start in conversation without embarrassing himself too much. Pit did get something he was after, the swordsman's name. _Ike, that's a cute name._

Pit never really did understand why he didn't care for girls 'in that way'. Sure, they were nice and fun to talk to, but he never really wanted to see his life spent with one. Palutena even tried finding him a girl to hook up with, but every time she set him up with someone, he always, very politely, as he always did, reject them and said he wasn't interested. After a while, Palutena, quite dishearted, probed at Pit until he admitted to his dark secret, expected to get ridiculed and rejected. Neither came of course, his goddess was quite pleased that he chose a different path to follow. Pit always felt grateful to that, and therefore, worked his absolute hardest for his goddess, to be given the possible chance to meet someone down below, and, in a way, he had.

_I have to talk to him in a decent conversation, this is driving me nuts!_

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

In the observatory, out in the distance. A figure was writing down notes.

_Taken care of._

_1. Roy-replaced. (Ike)  
__2. Mewtwo-replaced. (Lucario)  
__3. Young Link-replaced. (Toon Link)  
__4. Dr.Mario-replaced. (Wario)_

_Need to take care of._

_1. Pit  
__2. Marth  
__3. Link  
__4. Toon Link  
__5. Fox_

Murmuring to itself, it said "Great... More abominations..."

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

I don't like this chapter much, so...I have to redo it...

Wow, i really shouldn't be writing this early in the morning, it has to be bad for me. Prologue is done yay! Review if you could spare the time. If you don't like yaoi and you still read through this to flame it...Go outside.

Cookies are overrated for reviews, if you review, you will get a slice of cake!


	2. 1: Circumstances

Disclaimer: Everything in this fic (besides the plot), IS NOT MINE

Disclaimer: Everything in this fic (besides the plot), IS NOT MINE!

WARNING!! YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, M/M, BOY/BOY LOVE (later chapters), if any (which would be all) of the previous mentioned bothers you in any sort of fashion, don't read the fic.

In case it isn't clear, underlined, bold or caps text means someone is yelling. Italics are thoughts.

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Pit and Ike were supposed to brawl with Mario and Pikachu today, about 11:00AM to be precise. Pit was quite excited about this, he finally got to see Ike in action close up! _Yay! I get to...oh god, what if I make a fool of myself in front of him? _Well, as one could imagine, Pit, with that sudden thought, was scared for the brawl now, worried that Ike will see his 'goof-ups'

11:00AM

_Well, here goes everything_. Pit was trying the get mario off the stage, with some difficulty, _that plumber is really heavy! _When all was said and done, Ike won the match, mainly because Pit was too focused on Ike to really care about what was happening. But, it wasn't Ike who k/o'd him, which just made it worse.

"Aw, fiddlesticks!" Pit was walking away when Ike came up to him, sniggering.

"Fiddlesticks? Wow Pit, don't you ever swear?" Ike was barely containing himself from bursting out laughing.

"Goddess no! That's a sin! Er...ahh" Pit did get a sentence out, but by then, Ike was face to face with him staring into to eyes, with some difficulty, he was still sniggering.

"Yeah, your right, 'fiddlesticks' is a lot cuter than all the swears"

Pit felt a warmness hit his cheeks like a fireball when he heard the word 'cute', even if it was only because of his innocent swear words.

"Uhh...I've...got to go!" Pit was really really red by now, and he knew Ike noticed.

"Wait Pit! Come on, I was only teasing!"

That remark didn't help any. _Ike is teasing me? No, bad thoughts bad thoughts!...Nice thoughts. WHAT AM I THINKING! Goddess forbid! It's way too early to think about those...pleasant...ideas..._ Pit was an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible, when he had to go back to the main lobby.

It was announced that the brawlers were expected to room with one other, seeing as there was many arrivals yet to come, and not as many rooms. Pit would've gone purple when he heard that he was to share with Ike, but something even more embarrasing happened, he got those thoughts again, with a bleeding nose. What's worse however, is the fact that they were right beside Link and Marth. _Goddess knows what goes on in that room. _The only thing decent about the location was that he was next to Peach and Zelda, he could talk to them if he had any problems.

Things got better though. Pit never blushed too badly in front of Ike anymore, and he could actually hold a conversation with Ike, until he swore. Then all hell broke loose. Ike would go into his hysterical fit, laughing so hard he went redder than Pit's face when he looked at Ike, flat on his back, slamming his fist on the carpet, yelling loudly. (god can it get more suggestive)

_Goddess, he's...BAD THOUGHTS AGH! But they're so...alluring._

He couldn't hold it in anymore, so Pit decided to do something relatively acceptable, he pounced on Ike and proceeded to tickle him, if not to amuse himself, plus, he got to touch Ike without causing too much havoc. _Man he smells nice._

Next to them, Peach was having tea when she heard pounding coming from Ike and Pit's room. She really went red when Ike was screaming out, "**I NEED TO BREATHE! THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO HURT! STOP IT PIT!"** "Aw come on, Ike, this is really fun, you should try it sometime."

Pit had to stop though, because he had to get help for Peach, who was up against the wall with a bleeding nose. He was going to question Peach when she woke up, but he realised soon afterwards why she had one, and he went really red.

_Oh goddess, she thinks me and Ike are...romantically entangled! Wait, she had a bleeding nose, so does that mean...she likes it? I suppose thats not terrible then, just as long as she doesn't tell anyone what she thinks is happening._

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Chapter one is done! god that was fun to write. Reviews make cake for you, so...review! Remember, the next chapter is done, but it won't be posted till i get more reviews! (stares at the people putting this on their alerts, but not reviewing the story.)


	3. 2: Troubles Ahead

Disclaimer: I'll disclaim everything in this story, besides the plot, if Nintendo and Hal Laboratories make a fourth SSB, one that doesn't cut characters (I hate them for cutting Mewtwo….)

Warnings: Same old same old. Yaoi. Boy/boy. Shounen-ai. Mentioned side pairings. (yaoi, yuri)

YAY FOR SWEARING!

And nosebleeds, there are nosebleeds.

Chapter 2- Troubles Ahead

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Pit and Ike were walking towards the cafeteria together, not holding hands though, Pit tried, but Ike would pale and change the subject. The got about halfway to the lunch line when they heard tremendous amounts of giggling coming from the girls table. Pit turned around, and saw that Peach and Samus constantly gave him and Ike looks, then proceeded to start another giggle-fest. He reddened at this (which seemed to happen a lot more often these days, poor Pit) and quickly turned towards the lunch line, trying to decide between a hotdog, _ideas again, very unthinkable ideas, _or a hamburger. Naturally, he chose the hamburger as to not embarrass himself by doing…suggestive things.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! IS IT TRUE PIT? EEEEEEIIIIII!" Squealed Samus, go figure, she and Peach were the founders of the SSB Yaoi Fanclub (SSBYF for short, or, when they refer to it when Master Hand is listening).

"No, it's not Samus, what gave you that impression? You can't believe what happens between two guys when Peach talks about them. He was laughing at my 'swear' words, and well, I found out he's ticklish."

Needless to say, Samus got some more ideas, and for the rest of the day, everyone swore they saw a red patch on the inside of her helmet.

It didn't take long for that dreaded rumor to spread. Soon the whole Smash Mansion was murmuring around Pit and/or Ike whenever they walked by. Most of the reactions from the girls were unexpected. That fanclub was a lot more popular than Peach said it was, even if she never mentioned the guys in it. The guys however, wouldn't stop bugging Pit and Ike about 'who's uke' Captain Falcon even put a bet for 50 smash coins that Pit was 'uke'. Fox of all people(animals?) took that bet saying that Ike was a much more suited 'uke.'

Pit tried to avoid all this commotion, to no avail. Everywhere he went, he was either smothered by fangirls, or noogied by guys trying to find out who was 'uke.' He had enough with all this nonsense (he still refuses to swear) and yelled out to the public "GOL DARN IT! WHY IS EVERYON…" He was cut off by more laughter, which had accumulated.

"WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP?" Cried Ike above the noise, causing the entire lunchroom to be silent, 72 eyes watching him carefully (36 x 2, because Sheik is separate from Zelda. :P)

"Good, now that I have your attention, I will make an important announcement regarding me and Pit." This caused a whole bunch of murmurs between men such as "Yeah, Ike's 'uke' for sure." To the fangirls "Yay, they're finally telling everyone that it's official!"

"As most, if not all, of you are aware, there was a rumor going around that Pit and I were engaged with each other. This is not true. We do not, I repeat, DO NOT have romantic feelings for each other. I AM NOT GAY FOR HIM OR ANYONE ELSE! This was simply a misunderstanding caused by Peach. No Peach, we DID NOT 'do it,' unless you haven't noticed, Pit won't swear. So whenever he uses his own modified version, I can't control my laughter. One time, a while back, I fell onto my stomach laughing so hard. Pit decided that it would be funny if he tickled m…"

Fox raised his paw eagerly as if he had a question. "Yes Fox?"

"So does that mean that Pit was on top?"

"Figuratively speaking, yes…wait WHAT?"

"HEY CAPT! YOU OWE ME 50 COINS!"

Ike was getting really mad at this crowd, so he looked for Pit, but when he couldn't find him, shrugged and went to his room.

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Ike got to his room, but strangely, it was locked. He pressed up to the door, expected Pit to be, busy…_wait, that wouldn't make sense. Pit is still an innocent person, there's no way he would randomly do anyone…_ No, instead he heard sobbing, with an occasional mutter of 'it just wasn't meant to be.'

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

A mysterious figure, a female, was peering at Pit with her binoculars, muttering "Good, a love that is forbidden, shall stay forbidden. No abominations allowed in this house."

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

Second chapter is done! Cake for reviewers! Flames are now welcomed.

Thanks to the people who took time to review, and hey, you don't need to make a long one, just a quick one on how the story's going.

Random qoute: "Last words are for fools who haven't said enough." -Karl Marx

One last note, the next chapter is done, its a songfic, my longest chapter yet,most dramatic, and if you want to see it, I must recieve at least 2 new reviews! Guess i should mention... Its also a lot more serious, so my happy fun cheery stuff is gone for that chapter...to move the plot along :D


	4. 3: The Dark Chapter

One note before we begin, I WILL CONTINUE TO USE KIRBYS AS MY DIVIDERS! AHAHAHAHAHA

Songfic. I got to get the plot moving, it's painfully slow right now…

Disclaimer: Lyrics aren't mine, band isn't mine, names aren't mine, seems like nothings mine in these stories, except the plot, which seems to be messed up as well .

Song is for Ike, because it suits him, I think anyways.

WARNING! THERE ARE THEMES NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES IN THIS CHAPTER, ALSO, IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DONT READ! SKIP TO NEAR THE BOTTOM IF YOU WANT TO SKIP SUICIDAL ATTEMPT ETC...

Also, this song is emo! AS IN. I'm sad, no one loves me bull. Cuz deep down, I think Ike could totally be emo, asides from being strong O.o

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

**_Genetic Design For Dying – Aiden - Album: Nightmare Anatomy_**

**Dear mother I am lost and the damage has been done.  
I'm in love with my old century fix and this needle can't be wrong,  
but I wonder?  
Where do we go from here because we're never coming home?  
The sequel to this nightmare lasts forever, forever. **

Ike was singing to himself, reflecting on his messed up childhood. He seemed to have that cold exterior, he believed it for a while, until he came to this tournament. Everyone was so kind, aside from those rumors, which died down a bit. It seems Peach found another couple to bug. I do feel sorry for Link and Marth…

**One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds  
****the voice inside that sings tonight.  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds  
****the voice inside that sings tonight.  
I'm not scared at all, so let's walk away.  
I'm not scared at all, so now walk away.**

_I'm not sure if I ever wanted to walk away, I sometimes just thought everyone would be happier if I wasn't around. I don't remember anything about my mom, nor my dad very much._

**Dear mother now beyond the grave you're the soul that wants me.  
Front row with a cigarette, you're the ghost that haunts me,  
but I wonder?  
I'm too fucked up to come home,  
I swear this heart was made of stone,  
I won't pretend that everything's alright when it's not.**

_Nothing's ever right in my life, I can't return home in this state, I can't stay here. My whole lifes a mess, I want the pain to stop, I need it to stop._

**One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds**

5 minutes later, after contemplation, bedroom

"Goodnight Pit. Just remember, you were my best friend. Please, sleep well for me alright?"

**the voice inside that sings tonight.  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds **

**the voice inside that sings tonight.  
I'm not scared at all, so let's walk away.  
I'm not scared at all, so now walk away.**

Pit's POV location: bedroom

_Wait, doesn't he mean are? What's going on with him… I better make sure he's okay, I don't want anything happening to Ike. He sounds like he's been through enough pain as it is. Wait, OH CLUMBUCKET! HE WOULDN'T!_**  
**

Ike's POV location, roof of the mansion.

**  
Wake me now drive faster, make me now a disaster,  
take me now live after and walk away.  
**

_I hope that Pit doesn't__ miss me too much, he'll find a new friend. One that understands him…_

Unknown Female's POV location, observatory.

"Good, that stupid swordsman is going to kill himself, Pit won't be corrupted anymore. We can all live homo free, wouldn't that be great?"

An unknown male spoke up "Yes, that would be most ideal for our lives."

**Can you design living through hell and back again?  
It's the life that's killing you walk away friend.  
Can you design living through hell and back again?  
It's the life that's killing you walk away, walk away!**

Ike's POV location, roof.

"Here goes everything, goodbye world, I'm coming for you mother, we can finally spend time together."

"IKE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"…Pit? Stand back, I don't want you getting hurt as well."

"NO! You can't do that, you can't. Everyone will miss you."

"Everyone? Ha, no one even loves me. My fathers across the universe, he probably forgot about me, mom is dead."

"Ike! Don't you get it? There is someone who cares deeply about you!" Pit was screaming and crying his eyes out by now.

"And who, Pit, may that be? Agh, stop distracting me you stupid angel! You don't get it either! The pain of my life is much greater than the benevolence in your heart!"

Normal POV

"You idiot. I knew that mortal men were oblivious, but I didn't it was this bad." Pit was strangely calm as he walked towards Ike. Without hesitation, grabbed Ike, and their lips met. Ike was blushing madly at this, but he didn't fight back, instead, he relaxed his tight grip on the rail, and started to melt into it. Pit didn't want to persist at this, so he just stayed still in this position.

This lasted for about a minute, then Pit got up, helped Ike up, who was still madly blushing.

"So, do you understand why I can't have you jumping off the roof?"

Ike was too flustered to answer verbally, so he just nodded, and looked down. Pit noticed that Ike was tearing up, and decided it was best to get him back to bed. No naughty thoughts this time.

**One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds  
****the voice inside that sings tonight.  
One last goodnight, with this painted picture in our minds  
****the voice inside that sings tonight.**

5 minutes later, location, bedroom.

"Pit, you never told me who cared about me."

Pit blushed lightly, but planted a kiss on Ike's lips. "Me." Was all he said.

Ike was beyond the skies at that moment, and warpped his arms around his angel, perfectly content, all suicidal thoughts gone.

They both slept peacefully in each others arms, enjoying the company and warmth the other brought.

Observatory

The same could not be said for a duo, which paced back and forth, very quickly, very angrily.

"This is not what we had planned."

"I KNOW THAT! I'm sorry, I did not make an intent to snap at you. I'm just feeling overwhelmed, we now have two couples to deal with, and that disrupts our plans."

"It is alright. We can make a more malicious plan, now that we have cheating material."

"Oh, I do like your thinking, yes, now, let us discuss on how we should propose to do such deeds."

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

And theres where I feel like ending. I really liked this chapter, I thought it was my best so far.

...i have WAY MORE hits than reviews... I want more reviews...

But, did I advance the plot too fast, or do something too abrupt? That's the only concern I have right now, other than that, I'm feeling quite happy about it.

Review? You will get a slice of cake.

You will get an additional slice if you can guess who the evil peoples are.

Thanks for dealing with this more serious chapter, the mext chapters will have more humor again!

One more note, if you haven't noticed yet, I only update as quickly as the reviews I recieve. If you want a chappy, make the author happy! AND REVIEW!


	5. 4: A New, Happy Couple

A quick note before we start... I want more reviews...I want to know that more than just a few people are reading the story... Soooooooooo...  
MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY! REVIEW! The mysterious female/male are revealed this chapter! YAY! ...Review my work...

REVIEW!!Claimer: I claim the plot and any ooc that I made(which i most likely won't). I cannot claim anything else, because they are not mine. EAT THAT! YOU CAN'T SUE ME NINTENDO!

Longer chappy! Plots ahoy! Much more humorous than the 'dark chapter' as I will now call it. REVIEW MY WORK!

And a big thank you to those that actually did review, its appreciated with a passion. THANK THE ANON REVIEWER! They made me update this time :)

* * *

REVIEW!! Chapter 4

Pit woke up early that morning, but decided to leave his new boyfriend asleep, he was going to ask about those anti-gay comments Ike told everyone about earlier though.

When he got downstairs, it was silent. Everyone was looking at him, either angrily, or sorrowfully.

"Pit, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Ike would commit suicide!"

"Ah, there's plenty of fish in the sea Pit, you'll find someone else."

Pit was completely confused at this, so he wanted to clarify everyone's thoughts.

"Friends, comrades, I don't understand why you are feeling sorry for me…"

Pit was interrupted by Fox. "You didn't care for him? What was all the blushing about then, I mean the looks you gave him...was I misleaded?"

This got a few looks. Fox went bright red and very quickly stated "Errr...Not that I was interested in your love life or anything..." His voice trailed off when the people raised their voices in anger and confusion.

This uproar was of everyone saying how selfish their 'angel' was, or saying that he was misleading, among other things that weren't exactly pleasant to say to the dazed angel. Ike was descending the stairs when he called out "Why is it so silent in here, when it was outrageously loud a few seconds ago?"

People were staring at Ike like he was a ghost. Their gaze turned to Pit who was saying, somewhat aggrovated "As you have noticed, before I was **rudely** interrupted, Ike is not dead…"

Pit was continuing on how the night went as Ike came up to the front and decided to mess with everyone. He swung Pit with his mighty arms, until all that was supporting the smaller being was the masculine arms, and their lips connected.

Needless to say, you could tell exactly who was a member of the fan club, as there were quite a handful of people (not just girls) who had nosebleeds, among of which included, Zelda(surprising) Samus, and Fox, who got quite embarrassed and said that he had problems in dry air. Peach's was beyond that, it was a blood waterfall, she fainted and as she hit her food, it sent eggs and toast (covered in blood) it at her yaoi fan clubs members faces.

This little incident caused a big food fight of course, which was worse, because not only was there food flying everywhere, but also blood. Pit and Ike were too much into the moment to let this 'minor disruption' stop their fun. They continued the kiss, eventually letting tongues get involved. Pit was on top after being on bottom at the beginning, much to Fox's delight, screaming at the captain that there was proof now and that he still needed to pay up.

All the fun stopped almost as soon as it started when a voice boomed "What is all the ruckus about?" Food stopped flying, the new lovers broke apart, and everyone stopped laughing and talking. Everyone knew better than to cause problems with Master Hand, even if it did mean rushing to the bathroom and cleaning themselves off. Samus got the brute of the punishment, because she had to drag an unconscious Peach along, but got caught before she got to the bathroom.

Master Hand decided that Samus would become the janitor for 3 days, and that Peach could NOT do chores around the house for 2 days.

"BUT MASTER HAND! WHY? I NEED TO DO EVERYONES CHORES!"

"No Peach, they can learn to take care of their own chores, besides, now you have your own time."

Peach felt the blood rushing to her nose again, thinking that she would have time to write sick fics about her favorite pairings (about every pairing in existence.) Yelling to Master Hand "OGHMDOIBACENSKACISDN" She was so overwhelmed with free time that she couldn't speak normally at the moment.

Everyone heard Peach running to her room, giggling, cackling and screaming 'weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' to her bedroom, where most of the brawlers could still hear her murmuring and giggling gleefully.

The only thing louder than Peach right now, was Fox. He was trying to convince his co-pilot and his rival that he wasn't gay, quite pitifully of course. Falco would just laugh and say, "It's okay if you're gay, we still love ya."

A crimson red tint made its way to the face of Fox, and he starting yelling out, loud enough for the entire mansion to hear, "I'M NOT GAY FALCO!"

Back at the room Normal POV

"So Ike, why did you say that you weren't gay or that we didn't have romantic feelings for each other yesterday? I mean, I understand the fact that you wanted the creepy fan girls/guys off your back, but how did you lie so well?

"Well, there was always something about you that I always thought was just a strong bond between us, I never contemplated the idea of being in love with another man. As for the lying, I didn't think I was, but either way, how can you not lie?"

Pit gave Ike a glare before starting a lecture about being an angel, raised in an environment where lying is forbidden. He noticed that Ike was losing interest, so he kissed Ike to get his attention back. It worked. That's how Pit and Ike's morning was spent, Pit lecturing about his homeland, and kissing Ike when he started to doze off. Who knew that Pit was into talking about his homeland so much?

After grueling hours of boring lectures, lunchtime, lunchroom

Things changed a bit at lunch time, Pit and Ike found a table where no one else was and started to sit down, when fanbrawlers suddenly crowded them, fighting to determine who got there first.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!"

"I WAS BEFORE YOU!"

This went on, until they found that Ike and Pit had left to join Marth and Link, and promptly came to disrupt them with questions beyond questions.

Marth and Link were of course, amused. They went through the same thing when they first got together after Roy and those few others disappeared.

Pit was wondering for a while about how Links predicament was, so, he went up to Link to ask him face-to-face "What is it like to love a prince from a different world while having a princess from your world madly in love with you, constantly getting kidnapped so you had to devote attention to Zelda?"

Link started to lecture about how he got really annoyed by her, but loved her in a sisterly way anyways. He kept in contact with Marth for that little break between the tournaments, sending love letters and whatnot. Pit was starting to quickly lose interest after the initial answer, and started to doze until he got pushed into Link accidentally and their lips met for a mere second, but Marth noticed and screamed out "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR PRINCE! Why Link? Why did you do this to me?"

Pit started to stammer and turn very pale, "I was p-push-ed Marth, I would n-neve-r-r che-cheat on Ike."

Marth didn't seem satisfied, and neither did Ike, who was muttering "He's not as innocent as I thought he was, he was probably just acting to get to my heart…"

The lunchroom was silent watching this spectacle of Ike and Marth storming off in different directions, with Pit and Link following their beloved.

"Ike please, wait! It was an accident, I was pushed! Please believe me Ike!"

"Why, so you can break my heart again? I don't think so Pit, you are not welcome in my room, go room with Link, I'm pretty sure you'll be much happier there."

Ten minutes later, observatory

"Good job, they would've never expected that their lovers cheated. That's four vulnerable souls to get rid of tonight, I'm sure they won't care if we take them into the dungeon with those other freaks. If we're lucky, they'll kill each other off and save us that dreadful effort."

"Yes, Nana, I agree, tonight we strike."

* * *

Yes, it was the Ice Climbers ALL ALONG! I figured weekly updates are good, but I STILL WANT REVIEWS! You will get cake! THERE ARE NO DOWNFALLS TO A REVIEW! SO REVIEW!!


	6. 5: Chapter 45?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GODDAMNIT! I HATE DOING THESE! Except my copy of SSBB, and the plot, I own those.

To the faithful reviewers... YAY! I'm glad there are people reading this. And dont get mad, this chapter...is a little dissapointing to me...enjoy anyways...A little shorter than the other, BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! YOU WILL GET A LONGER CHAPPY NEXT TIME! (as long as i get my happy reviews, flames will make me laugh, and put me into a funny mood, so...dont flame unless you are STILL reading this and are STILL disgusted by it, in which case, I will say again, go outside and make some friends.

Moving on. Here is my newest chappy, like I promised

* * *

Chapter 5

Ike would glare daggers at Pit whenever they walked by each other, Marth would stop what he was doing and walk in the opposite direction when Link tried to explain what happened.

"Ike, please…"

"Pit, stop it, it won't work…it won't ever work again, you cheated on me, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME TOO! **WERE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY HEART? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT PIT?! **I thought you were different…"

Pit figured it was useless to try and convince Ike today, he stopped trying about 3 o' clock, pretty much the same time Fox ran into Pit accidentally

"Omigod, I'm sooooo sorry Pit, these accidents tend to happen a lot don't they? Yeah, I APOLOGIZED! Geez, you are a jackass, to think I ever considered that I could be friends with you."

"Fox, if you started opening your eyes and stopped living in creepy fantasies, you might notice that Pit was innocent…" A figure stepped towards, which turned out to be Wolf. "Huh, just like your father…Headstrong and simple minded."

"WOLF!"

"Yes, mini-James?"

"Grrr…If we weren't under strict 'no violence' rules, you'd be dead right now!"

"Aw come on, Foxy, ya know I still love ya, even if you are stupid and perverted."

Fox, for the umpteenth time over the past week, went red and yelled out once again "I SAID I'M NOT GAY WOLF! AND I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! I'M NOT GAY!"

Wolf chuckled, he could see right through that naïve fox's mind, it was obvious anyways. So he did what any respectable man(lupine, wolf?) would. He walked up to Fox, and got face to face with the younger vulpine, started to stroke its face, causing a very nice red to appear on Fox's face, much to the lupines delight.

Pit was watching all of this with teary eyes. It was happening for everyone, even the sickest bastard in the mansion, _well; second, Peach still wins that title_, who was still heard cackling from her room.

Peach's room, present time

Her roommates weren't sleeping in the same room for those few days, Peach hadn't bathed, changed her clothes, clogged her bleeding nose (which is surprising, because it has been for an entire day,) done her laundry, or the others laundry, eaten, drink, talk(unless you count laughing),gone to the bathroom, sleep or blink...In shorter words, she hasn't done anything besides write yaoi stories about her favorite pairings (which pretty much any two things that were male.) She didn't know that Pit and Ike's relationship changed at all. Even though, she heard some things going on, causing her to faint and forget anyways.

Pit's new room, present time

"I had my chance, I blew it out of the water. I didn't do it, it was those little Ice Climbers, probably wanting to run to the food table, where they would quickly take out paper and started writing…I am kind of curious what they h-e-double angel swords they are writing about that is so important. sigh I should plan what I'm going to say to Ike, it's not like I have something I could be doing that's more important, besides doing Ike, which won't happen right now anyways…"

"Ya know, if ya tayalk like thayat, people are gonna think your crayazy." (Talk like that, people are gonna think your crazy)

"Gee, thanks Capt, I really didn't know that, you should become a psychologist…"

"No problayam, anaytiyame Piyat." (no problem, anytime Pit)

"Wait, THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR ROOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hehe, ya wayant to hayave a little fayun, Piyat? I heyard you were saingle agayain. (you want to have a little fun, Pit? I heard you were single again)

"Eww…"

"Aw, come on Pit! I even tried using my stupid accent to get you in my pants!"

Pit thought this was getting really weird, he always thought Falcon was after Samus…

So…he did what any person would do in this situation…

"Are you gay?"

"Nope, Bi, if you're wondering about Samus, she doesn't have to know." Falcon added with a wink(1)

Observatory

"So, Popo, what do you think on striking at midnight?"

"Delightful! New Years Eve, it is a wondrous time to start a revolution of anti-gay!"

"Yes, shall we get the sedatives ready?"

"Oh I do love your thinking Nana."

Midnight

"This is it, Nana, this mansions' dreaded abominations are going to be locked up for good!"

The two deviants carefully made their way up to where Pit was sleeping like an angel.(2)Carefully and skillfully, the two devils stuck the needle into Pit's leg, so he would be sedated for the trip.They then made their way to Ike's and Marth's room(3) Doing the same thing and causing the same effect.They tried to find Link, but to no avail. The green tunic wearing hero was not to be found in his room, or anywhere for that matter, so they shrugged and moved on. Fox's(7) room was next, but what they saw wasn't a fox alone. They saw instead a lupine and a vulpine doing things...politically inncorrect(4).

Nana fainted.

Popo puked.

"Nana, wake up, we need to go through with this."

The two ice climbers (eventually) got back on track, capturing the two err... 'engaged' animals, who were way to involved to really know that two figures approached and that a needle was getting stuck into their leg.

"Good job Popo, we have done it."

"Yes Nana, what sort of torture this time? Let us plan ahead."

* * *

That's where I want to stop, because I'm out of ideas for this chappy. -- Sorry for it being short, next chappy will make up for it.

Footnotes...yeah, random fun.

FOOTNOTES!!

(1) I didn't have space to type up there... W!T!F? I saw a pic like that, with...captain and pit...I still have nightmares...

(2) All puns intended.

(3) They moved in together, in case you hadn't guessed, heh, comfort food parties.

(7) Umm...I dont really know why I'm putting a footnote here, or why its #7...

(4) Yeah... I don't want to know what happened...

REVIEW! PLEASE! IT DOES NO HARM TO ME! IT HELPS GET CHAPTERS DONE FASTER!

I'm a little frusturated with this chapter, it's not what I wanted, and I've overworked it so... damn...


	7. 6: Where Are We?

* * *

Warnings: PitIke, WolfFox, LinkMarth...Dr.MarioRoy(??) Mewtwo has no love, unless Young Link will love him back. :D oh yeah, if you hadn't guessed...SHOUNEN AI

To the flamers(I haven't forgotten you!) Remember...Flamers are welcomed, as it will be amusing to know someone wasted their time flaming something they kept reading even though they didn't like it!

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything by oppositely claiming NOTHING! RAWR DONT SUE YOU BASTARDS!

Claimer: I CLAIM NOTHING BITCHES! Cept the plot :D

Authors note: Darlings! (hehe, wow, I read too much Aiden) I'm back, and by Thursday, like I promised, but this chappy is a bit shorter, and sort of abrupt...Ah well, plot developpment (wait, THERES A PLOT) And I've decided I'll add something nice for you guys next chappy or two with the two, (one and onlys??) :D So be nice! AND REVIEW DAMNIT! REVIEW! AND I WILL ADD SOMETHING NICE! (it wont change the rating though, sry lime-lovers)

Err...anything else? Yeah...Nope.

* * *

Chapter 6

Pit woke up about 11:00AM, to notice that about 5 guys were toppled on top of him, including Ike,especially Ike. _What the? What did I do last night?_ From the shifting, Fox was next to wake up, after being nuzzled against Wolf(1) and thought to same thing.

Everyone eventually woke up, but Pit was the first to notice that they were not in a bedroom, they were in a dungeon.

"What the fuck?"

Pit realised what he said, and covered his mouth, blushing at the same time hoping no one heard him.

They heard him.

Everyone started laughing relentlessly, Ike laughing the hardest, rolling on the floor, like that one night that didn't seem so long ago...

"The 'angel' has finally been corrupted!"

"Join the club Pit!"

"Pit? Aw, come on, we were only kidding." Ike was giggling between words. It wasn't why Pit was looking so upset though. He was looking at a dark figure emerging from the shadows...it was floating, about average human height...

"MEWTWO?" Link cried out, causing Marth to turn around so much like a piroet everyone sweared that his hair looked girlish, very...very girlish. Pit, Ike and Wolf had no clue what or who the hell that thing was, but it scared the hell out of them because...

1. It was floating.  
2. That crazed look in its eyes turned out to be a sex crazed look.  
3. It was looking at Pit.  
4. While it was floating it had that sex crazed look in its eyes AS it looked at Pit.

Ice Climbers room, present time

"Do you think our half-starved, half-crazed Mewtwo would do nicely to knock some sense into their heads?"

"Oh yes, Nana, that was a brilliant idea, maybe they will go straight if we send in the others...If we are that fortunate of course."

"Did you remember to give Young Link his strength enhancers perchance?"

"Yes, Nana, that also was a brilliant idea."

"Ah, but let us not forget your idea, putting them in that dungeon filled with 4 power-enhanced(2) sex crazed lunatics!"

Dungeon, Present Time

"Mewtwo! What happened to you? You look...different..."

Mewtwo shot Marth a death-glare, muttering something, then saying out loud "I'll take the angel. Move aside, unless you want me to force you aside."

Mewtwo levitated towards his 'prize,' who was cowering in fear that he was going to be raped by this... freakish Pokemon. Ike, against all odds, after fighting a long, mental battle (with the help of a lot of comfort food and yaoi films) He wanted Pit back, and he wasn't about to let this 'thing' get his angel before he did.

The race was on. Ike started dashing towards the smaller figure, causing an irritated growl to imerge from the psychic being.

"Foolish human...Very well. We shall see who is fastest!" Mewtwo suddenly flew towards Pit.

Ike was faster, he made it to Pit, swung the smaller being around, and caught his lips in a kiss, causing an 'aww' from all the guys, and a blush from Fox.

JUST KIDDING! :D

Mewtwo made it to the angel WAY before Ike did, catching Pit off-guard. He was starting to bring his 'prize' close enough so he could, remove the 'unnecessary' clothing from the poor angel. Ike managed to bring up his sword in a full swing, forcing the purple pokemon away from Pit. The pokemon glowered, and diverted his attention to Link. (Link got away. . or did he? Either way, story's not focused on him, so we'll leave him alone.(3)) Now Ike swung the smaller being in his muscular arms, getting a gleeful yelp from the angel who was saying something along the lines of "OHMIGOD! IMSORRYIKE! YOU FORGIVEMETHOUGH RIGHT?"

Ike was amused. _Pit is so oblivious, I swing him around in my arms, and he still thinks I don't forgive him, meh, I'll convince him. _And convince him he did. Ike towered over Pit and brought their lips to a tight lock, only to be broken for a lack of breath. The rest of the gang was watching this, emitting an 'aww' from all of them, and a blushing, nosebleeding Fox.

"Fox...Your so perverted, guess thats why I still love ya though, my little KITSUNE!(3)" The lupine got blood on his nose from Foxes consistent bleeding nose, but he didn't care...not one bit, as long as he was with his "lil' James."

The group was completely ignoring poor Link and Mewtwo, who were having a run around the dungeon, with a rather suggestive Mewtwo trailing behind Link, who had a expression of horror. "COME BACK HERE YOU UKE-ELF!"

Even though love was everywhere, including Roy and Dr. Mario (we aren't sure how THAT happened) Fox and Wolf were told several times to keep it politically correct, so they were sad. :D Link was hiding behind Marth from 'the big bad rapist', Ike and Pit ignoring this, until, what seem like an eternity later, Pit stopped and said "This may be sweet and all...but how in hell are we going to get out of here?"

Everyone in the room, including Mewtwo suddenly yelled out simultaneously "SHIT!"

Err...I forgot the footnotes :D Don't kill me!

(1) This made me 'aww' when I wrote it, just thought you should know.

(2) Err...This sounded really really cheesy, so I wanted to just...say that!

(3) This was a second one first...oops...what did I want to say aboot that? Right! I've ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THE WORD KITSUNE! So I'm happy I did. :D

Update will hopefully be up for you all soon(ish) THANKS FOR YOUR your reviews!


	8. NOTICEnot a good one at all

Alright... There are a couple things going on right now...

1. My parents are bitches.

2. Previous statement means that compy is not permitted to me much

3. This means that I can't update much

4. In regards to this, I'm on a bit of a block

5. In regards to problem #1, it's because school didn't go well

6. Well, I pulled my marks up to passing level, thank god...

7. MY PARENTS ARE STILL BITCHES ANYWAYS!

8. Rant is over...so...yeah...damn...sorry bout that...

Authors Note:

If you have anything you want to see in this story...let me know? I need ideas to keep this alive...


	9. 7: Escaping

Damn...Err...Yeah... I was amused with my ending last chapter :D

Sorry this one took longer, and the fact that it's shorter...I promise (for real this time) next chappy will be longer!

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED ANYTHING FROM THESE AWESOME GAMES ID BE RICH...I'M NOT RICH! NO SUING MY ASS NINTENDO!

I won't leave mysterious unexplained footnotes this time...I SWEAR!

AT Chpt 7

The group was wandering around, looking for a way out, to no avail. There were no bars to break, no windows, no emergency exits... _WAIT! THATS IT! _Pit took out his cellphone(1) "Hello? Yeah...No...No dead bodies this time...Yeah, we're in a dungeon, and theres a health problem in here...Yeah...No...Emergency exits, they aren't installed...NO I DONT!...Yes...Fine...Wait...No, scratch that...4 hours? Okay, see...No, no groceries, maybe some like...Sandwiches from...YES! OH MY GOD! I love those! YES BRING ME THEM!"

Everyone was staring at the angel, Fox was having a random nosebleed after he heard dead bodies, but promptly stopped when he heard 'no' in front of it.

"Fox, do I want to know why you get a nosebleed every chapter?" Fox just blushed and giggled giddily. Pit just stared at the vulpine, shaking his head, _the people I hang out with...Wow..._

"Sooooooo, Pit, what are we gonna do for four hours?" Ike was making his way up to the angel, smiling in a very seductive matter. Pit felt a little red creeping up his cheeks, giggling like the fangirls reading this.(2)

"You tell me, what ARE we gonna do?"

"Well..."(Deleted for the rating, WHICH I'm not changing)

"Screw it, the author wont let us fuck like animals, lets just -deleted- and then you -deleted- my -deleted- and them maybe we can get someone to -deleted- our -deleted-"

They gave up(3) trying to out-dirty talk the mean author and decided just to make out.

SHOUNEN-AI AHEAD! (so if you are STILL reading this and don't like, skip this section)

Ike made it up to Pit, grabbing the angel, and smoothly and gracefully, slide his tongue into the youngers mouth, easily dominating the kiss(he wasn't about to put up with uke right now) Pit was amused by this force that Ike was using to maintain dominance, knowing that sooner or later, the energy would be expended, and then he could take over. Pit sneakily slid an arm up the back of Ike, knowing that at the right time, he could simply push Ike and then Pit would be in control. It was about 10 minutes later the had moved halfway across the dungeon, involved in each other in a loving matter.

_This is my time to take over_, thought Pit. He did what he was thinking of, pushing Ike into his arm, catching the other boy by surprise. Taking this opportunity, Pit roughly shoved his tongue down Ike's throat, much to the blunettes relief, he was getting tired of holding up that angel, who knew he could be so heavy? Letting himself melt more into the arm, becoming deaf to the cries of the angel yelling out "IKE! YOU WEIGH TO MUCH!"

_CRASH!_

They both fell over, Pit on top. They laughed for a minute, proceeding to make out once again, this time a little more precautiously, knowing that author was watching...

SHOUNEN-AI FINISHED! :)

The Observatory

"Shit, Nana, this is not what we had intended to happen."

"Popo, such language is not necessary, yes, our predicament is most unideal, but we must make due with what we have currently in our possesion."

"I concur, I am regretful for saying such fowl language."

Back with Pit and Ike

"Look everyone! It's the health inspector!" Everyone looked to where Pit was pointing.

Ike looked at the man odd, muttering "This was too easy..."

AHEM "MaY I SEe yoUR" cough

Pit had to look down to see this little man..."Sir, your voice sounds funny."

"I haVE a COld! cough Now, I MuST SeE YouR CeLl PHOne"

Pit hands over

"HAHA! YOU FOOL! I'M NOT THE GUY YOU THOUGHT I WAS! I'M ACTUALLY POPO!"

Everyone gapes, no one could've expected this to happen.

Ike walked up to Popo, pushed him over and walked out the door(4). "Goddamn...How did they capture us again?..."

Pit sighed. Who knew that Popo was that weak?

"We should probably head back to the mansion...Everyone must be curious about where we are..."

BACK AT THE MANSION

"OMG PIT! YOUR BACK!"

"WE WERE ALL WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!"

"Who is that purple pokemon?"

* * *

Mmph...Unhappy with this chappy...

Mmmm...I think I left this one a bit more open to a new chapter...which as promised, will be longer than this one...

Not my fault the shounen-ai was short (or the chapter for that matter), blame the crazy french ninjas, the ones that will take over the world...

Umm...reading my last note... yeah, still in effect...I just figured I'd give you guys something...Instead of making you wait for a while...

Footnotes! I remembered them this time!

(1) How convinient.

(2) fanboys included. :D

(3) My fault.

(4) Read footnote 1

Pit: Damn you...Why can't Ike and me have some "M" fun?

Me: Go back to your corner Pit.

Pit : -cries-

Ike: I'm coming with you Pit!

(nosebleeding ensues)Me: STAY RATED "T" YOU...damn thats hot. NO! CAN'T! GIVE! IN! TO! TEMPTATION! ...Okay...you can do tha-HOMG!

Umm...ahem... reviews are yummy, so R/R please? I like reviews a lot!

EDIT: You know, I won't post stories if I don't know if people are actually reading this, SO REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE?


	10. 8: The FAGs

Before we begin...

First note...I know the prison scene was rather abrupt... I had to get out of it though, it stumped me...

Second note... I finally decided to finish this chapter, as it has been half written for about... 4 months i think

MOVING ON!

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW, NO GETTING LAWYERS, NO GETTING ANGRY, BECAUSE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY COPY OF BRAWL!  
THAT'S IT, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS. FUCK OFF NINTENDO, but keep making games and making systems and all that fun stuff, just dont sue me, because I don't claim anything you own. :)

* * *

"MEWTWO?"

"Yes, it is me... And if your wondering, I rejected the offer to join this tournament(1)...The last one was disappointing..."

Our heroes have indeed returned from their imprisionment, only to return to something rather surprising.

"Pit...while you were gone...Master Hand declared that Homosexual relationships will be dealt with 'appropriately' I'm sorry to hear that...you and Ike were sooooo kawaii together!"

Pit stared at Peach dumbfounded, for two reasons. 1 She DIDN'T have a nosebleed talking about him and, 2 Master Hand is homophobic... He straightened himself and stated to Peach "I'll be fucking open about it if he won't let me be with my love!"

More staring. Pit realised all too quickly that no one at the tournament (save who he was held captive with) had heard him swear. He blushed a deep crimson color.

Observatory 

"Alright let us begin... Popo and I are so glad you could all make it to our first official FAG(2) meeting, or 'Friends Against Gays.'"

A number of people (and animals) surrounded this table.

Krystal

Kirby

King Dedede

Luigi

Master Hand (and Crazy Hand)

Ganondorf

Bowser

Mario

Knuckles

(other random people)

It was Krystal that started this meeting off. "Greetings everyone, all of you know me as Krystal. I WAS Fox's girlfriend, even his fiancée. He broke up with me for...WOLF of all people, this immoral and wrong, why would he break my heart? I disagree strongly with what hes done to me, I never deserved this. I was always kind and loving to him..." This broke out into a whole bunch of cluttered conversations, many of which comforted her, and agreed that this forbidden love should be stopped.

"Ahem-a. It's a me, Luigi. Its a my-a turn to talk-a now. I don't-a have much-a to say. But-a I was touched-a by-a Krystals words. It is wrong-a for-a two men to-a be together, especially when-a one has a finacée already-a.(3)"

The meeting went on for a number of hours, discussing possible tactics and/or the problems the members have encoutered when their close one turned out to be bi/gay.

Brawlers Hall

Pit sat, staring at the blank tournament screen, eagerly awaiting Ikes upcoming fight with Fox. He knew certain celebrations would happen if Ike won, or comfort if he lost. Either way, Pit got action(4).

'Damn, comfort isn't as fun as celebration...' Pit thought as he saw the scoreboard, looks like Ike is out for this round.

And on cue, Ike came out of the battle-drome a little disheartened. Pit went over to comfort him.

"Oh come on Ike, it's alright, it's not like the tournament is over."

"Pit, you know that if I lose one more time I'm out."

Pit really didn't care at this point what master hand thought, he was going to kiss Ike.

And kiss Ike he did, recieving approving looks from a once again bloody Peach, and an "awww" from Fox, who came over to talk to Ike.

"Hey Ike, no hard feelings, it's hard when you fight against your friends."

Ike just shrugged and replied "It's fine Fox, I still have Pit to continue if I lose my next match."

Following that remark was another ensemble of "awwwwww!"

It abruptly stopped, as the FAGs returned from their secretive meeting. The Ice Climbers jaws(5) dropped, Master Hand clenched his fist.(6)

Popo was the first to speak up "PIT?! IKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THAT CELL?!"

A fight broke out, the FAGs winning, as they did have the strongest fighters on their team.

A smash ball came out of no where, Ganon got it, and started charging after Pit.

* * *

Mmmm, cliffhanger

Yeah...This chappy was hard to write...

footnotes... yaaaaay

(1) Goddamnit, if that was the reason why Mewtwo wasn't in brawl, ill fucking kill someone...preferably someone from Nintendo...

(2) ...Team America better not sue me... Besides... I found it amusing here...

(3) Okay...maybe i over-did it with the (a's) but I really enjoyed doing it so...TOO BAD :D Oh and...sorry Krystal fans...

(4) That horn-dog...

(5) I'm really not sure if that's the proper grammar there, it seems very awkward... sorry, no funny footnote here.

(6) Body, whatever you want to call it.


	11. 9: Creepy Alternative Ending

Ugh... Well, looking back (in hindsight,) the last chapter that I wrote for this story... Eh, I can do better, considering I'm not in an angsty mood anymore.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, the personalities I've given them may be... But no, not mine.

Warning: this is yaio(1)!Umm... There is blatant sexual things said, like, 'they've had sex' blatant. No details ABOUT the act ^_^

* * *

"STOP!" A voice boomed throughout the field, effectively freezing everyone in place, the turned to look at the voice.

Peach was standing there, with a bomb-omb in hand, and crusted blood (along with fresher blood) under her nose.

"Two things! 1. Why are we fighting? It appears a few of your members have forgotten what happened at "band" camp *pervy grin*

Muttering spread through the crowd, while Mario stood stiffly. "IT WAS A ONE TIME-A THING!"

Peach continued on "Master Hand, you're Crazy Hands right hand, and you know what right hands often do."

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS?!"

Peach smirked "When there's yaoi happening, it doesn't matter where, I'm watching it."

Ike sighed._ Not that THAT isn't creepy at all._

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Peach's expression went blank. "You don't want me to."

"YES!"

Peach sighed "Fine. Pit and Ike have had sex twice. Once during a training session, once in the second floors primary shower stall.

Fox and Wolf have blown each other 12 times, 7 times for Fox, which means 5 times for Wolf.

THREE YEARS AGO, Mario and a Toad experimented in the instructor's lounge at 'band' camp... Shall I continue?"

"NO!" Most of the crowd had been saying this, including a blushing Pit, an ever-shrinking Mario and Ike who just looked proud.

The Ice Climbers rose up to where Peach was. "Enough! Don't you under-"

Peach cut them off "You may only speak with the speaking Bomb-Omb in your hands."

**Author's Note: Better expect something really really REALLY stupid.**

"Ugh, fine. Nana, I'll hold it."

"Popo! YOU FOOL! WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT A RED BOMB-OMB FROM A CRAZY STALKER WOMA-"*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

* * *

Two months later... With much stupid crack...

* * *

"Hey, Pit, do you wanna?"

"Yes!"

"Where?"

"Where haven't we yet?"

"Wherever Peach can't watch us... *sigh*"

"Do you care?"

"^_^ Not if you're beside me."

* * *

In a wolf's room

* * *

"We should ask Pit and Ike when they plan on messing around."

"Why is that Wolf?"

Wolf smirked. "Peach can't watch two things at once."

* * *

In Peach's room

* * *

(^_^) "Those fools! I know everything that happens!"

"Peach... Just because you figured out the security room's pass-code... Doesn't mean you have to-"

"Shut up! Yes I do!"

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after... With the obvious exception of the Ice Climbers, but nobody cares about them.

* * *

**AFTERWARDS!**

Pit and Ike got married, every brawl contender went, including young link, mewtwo and roy. They have three adopted kids, two girls and a boy.

Peach was found unconcious in her room, due to loss of blood. She recovered, and went to rehabillitation, and roomed with a gay couple. She's currently at the hospital.

Ice Climbers got judged and found guilty for attempted murder, they are currently getting butt-buddied in prison.

Wolf and Fox joined their respective forces together, now going under the name Star Wolfox.

Krystal found comfort in food, and has an eating problem.

Mario found that Toad from "band" camp.

Samus became owner of the most widely known yaoi fanclub. Also known as the Jocks Anonymous.

Because of the bet, Captain Falcon went broke, he currently has a sign that says "Falcon punch or a dollar."

Marth and Link became porn-stars. Peach used to be the director, until their clothes were taken off.

Zelda used her magical ablities to turn shiek into a seperate being, who soon became irritated with her constant needs.

All the members of FAG gave up their ambition, and more clichéd things.

* * *

Well... I'm glad you read through this ending as well, I feel more satisfied with it.

BY GOD PEACH DID SOMETHING USEFUL! She's never done that... Except maybe in that Super Princess Peach game...

(1) BobbyJobby or something politely noted that this is yaio, retarted and stupiud and I'm a huge figgot and whatnot ^_^ well... Here is that flame... It amuses me still

"No more Yaio! No more Yaio! tis stuff really gets on my nerves. Why do girls love boys loving other boys it is really sickening. I hate when I find a good story but then I found out its corrupted with yaio. Yaio is stupiud, retarted, and just plain Vendetta u just created another story with yaio."


	12. 10: When Love and Death Embrace Ending 1

Alright... So... This is the last chapter... YAY...ish... I had fun writing this story don't get me wrong.  
But it's time to be done. I am done with this pairing, as much as I love it.

The Last Disclaimer: Nothing is mine of what you see on this page, only the wording that I chose to use.  
I don't own the chapter name either, that belongs to HIM (His Infernal Majesty) (Read parentheses below for what I mean about the name.)

This chapter is not like the other ones, at all. (for those that study literature and know their poetic devices, this is known as "foreshadowing.")

I might make an alternative ending, if I ever get around to it.

Ummm... Thank you BobbyJamers, for being my first official flamer, it is greatly appreciated. And yes, I really like "yaio"

Enjoy anyways, AND REVIEW FART NUGGETS!

* * *

_It all flashed before his eyes. Ganondorf right in front of him with a very familiar glow...  
Ike stepped in and pushed Pit out of the way...  
Ganondorf had started to transform. Without the restraints of the arenas, there was no limit to the destructive power anymore.  
No... He couldn't let Ike die, that almost happened once too many times.  
No... He wouldn't let Ike die, what would become of him, living a life alone, in a semi-psychotic state.  
'Here goes nothing, goodbye Ike...' Pit shut his eyes and pushed Ike back out of the way._

* * *

Pit opened his eyes, looking up at a very familiar face, one he was glad he could see one last time.

"Ike... I'm sorry."

Ike just looked at his angel, tearing up... "Pit... Why would you do that?"

Pit took a deep breath... How should he answer this?

"I'm not 15 Ike. I'm 1148 years old. When I accepted the invitation to come down to Earth, I sacrificed my immortality. That's why I can't completely fly anymore Ike... I lived in solitude for over a millenia, and you seemed like the right person for me, I didn't understand at first, but now I get it. You needed someone, just as badly as I did, though not nearly living as long."

Ike tried to understand this, but then asked "How come you didn't die after you sacrificed your immortality?"

Pit chuckled "Because I stopped aging at 15, therefore, my body is technically only 15 years old, while I have been around for over 1000 years, this body, technically... has not."

"What do you mean Pit?"

"I mean, I've been dead for a very long time, and Palutena salvaged my spirit, therefore enabling another life. I'm not sure if she can salvage it again."

"Please don't say that Pit, you know I can't move on."

Pit closed his eyes "I'm finally at peace Ike, please, embrace me one last time."

Ike was crying now, and complied. He lowered his head gently towards Pit, and kissed him on the lips, until Pit's lips went still.

* * *

1 year later...

* * *

Barely anyone has held contact with Ike after the "Brawl Conspiracy," though Link and Marth have remained close to him.  
He knew he could never have Pit back, he had already talked to Palutena. She tried to salvage Pit again, but failed, and now he remains at peace...  
Ike fell asleep the exact same day, exact same time he had his last embrace with Pit.  
He awoke the next day, and realised that despite having nothing like a blanket, he was warm.*

Pit was with him all along.

The End.

* * *

*Edit: He awoke the next day, but was not cold despite no sheets because it felt like something warm was holding him. Okay... This is the original sentence... It bothered me so much... I had to change.

Thank you for reading Angel's Touch.

And for reading all the way through, I really hope you'll review.

For if you don't, I will find you, and kill you, because this ending was hard to write.

The least you could do, is appreciate it, and let me know that you did...please?


End file.
